parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: Rebels (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Star Wars: Rebels" Cast *Tails (from Sonic) as Ezra Bridger *Sonic (from Sonic) as Kanan Jarrus *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) as Hera Syndulla *Cream (from Sonic) as Sabine Wren *Bear (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) as Chopper *Skulker (Danny Phantom) as Darth Vader *Prince Aragon (Danny Phantom) as Emperor Palpatine *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Timon (The Lion King) as R2-D2 *Baymax (from Big Hero 6) as C3PO *Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Lando Calrissian *Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) as Yoda *Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Princess Leia Organa *Pitch (from Rise of the Guardians) as Darth Maul *Quasimodo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Wedge Antilles *Hades (from Hercules) as The Grand Inquisitor *Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Ahsoka Tano *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *2 clash.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *3 clash good.wav *clash 01.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saber sequence.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav Trivia *Tails will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout some episodes in Seasons 1 and 2 and will be carrying a green lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout some episodes in other Seasons. *Sonic will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the episodes in Seasons 1, 2, 3, and other Seasons. *Skulker will be carrying a red lightsaber that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the episodes in Seasons 1, 2, 3, and other Seasons. *Tanya Mousekewitz will be carrying two white lightsabers that will carry the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the episodes in Seasons 2, 3, and other Seasons. *Flash Dashing will be carrying a red double-bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the episodes in Season 1. *Cream will be carrying a black lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the episodes in Season 3 and Other Seasons. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Star Wars Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs